


拨弦之刃/武士×诗人

by AzsharaShadowsong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzsharaShadowsong/pseuds/AzsharaShadowsong
Summary: r18有
Relationships: 武士/诗人
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	拨弦之刃/武士×诗人

每当惬意的黄昏来临，落日自天边缓缓沉下，半边寂寥的天幕都被染上了滚烫的橙红之时，坐落在红玉海旁沉睡的这座繁华港口才算是随着余晖与热意的褪去而苏醒，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
有旅人曾说过，黄金港真正的生命力来自于夜幕降临后的纸窗与油灯、红漆木桥上摇曳拂来的腥甜海风、氤氲空气中烧灼弥漫的檀香、以及回荡在林立楼阁间的东方韵律，这里包含一切行者对于东方的绮丽幻想。  
戴着竹编斗笠的武士独自穿梭在灯火通明的窄巷中，耳边回响着各式各样的乐器声与商贩叫卖声，心中便是抱着如此的期待，他初来乍到，带着简便的行囊与一把刀，一切尚未开始。  
武士用他那双凌厉的蓝色双眼默默打量四周，他所处的地方名为小金街，是黄金港最繁华的地带。只是他乘船渡海而来，连日奔波已耗光了他的精力，此时他无暇欣赏满城夜景，只想着找个落脚处补给一番，好好睡上一觉。  
武士拐了个弯，嘈杂声渐渐隐去，迎面走来挑着货物的小贩，他稍稍往左避让，却没想到对方在走到他面前时右脚一歪，不偏不倚地撞在了他身上。  
“哎哟哟，抱歉，抱歉！”柿子和金桔滚落一地，小贩连声道着歉，一边慌忙去捡，武士附下身，把脚边的几个桔子捡起来放进了他的篮筐里，“谢啦，您这是要去哪儿？如果是想找住处，这一整条街亮着灯的就都是啦！说起来我还有几个熟人在这儿呐，用不用……”  
“不必了。”武士简短道。  
小贩离开时，武士回头看了一眼他的背影，总觉得有什么地方不太对劲，可疲惫冲散了他的警觉，他摇了摇头，继续向前走去。  
说不清是因为那格外暖黄的灯光，还是因为那像一捧优雅清泉涌进武士心中的竖琴音律，总之，武士就这么鬼使神差地走进了那家并不起眼的小酒馆。  
进门时，他一眼就望见了那坐在角落的年轻吟游诗人。  
那是个与他同族的猫魅青年，手中拨弄着竖琴，黑发如柔顺的海藻般垂下，遮住了半张白净利落的侧脸。然而就在武士望向他的时候，青年的视线也看了过来。  
于是，武士便看见了一张玉石般柔美的脸，五官精致，鼻梁挺翘，一双灰色的眼里盛满了笑意。他坐在那里，像人群中的一束光。  
武士不自然地挪开了视线，他扶了扶斗笠，与上前迎客的活计交涉。接下来在用餐时，诗人的琴声始终围绕着他，武士用余光看到，他的身边还围了不少听众。  
“先生，吃完了我就带您去楼上的客房看看吧，”用餐完毕后，酒馆里的伙计满脸堆笑道。  
武士点了点头，手往衣服里摸去，却摸到口袋里空空如也，与此同时，他的脑中风驰电掣般闪过了刚才外面那水果小贩的背影。  
该死。武士默默在心底咒骂了一声，同时右手握紧了刀柄。今天这觉，看来是不能好好睡了。  
“没钱？”刚才还满脸堆笑的伙计换了副嘴脸，“哪里来的乡巴佬，没钱想吃霸王餐！”  
“抱歉，”武士平静道，“我哪知道你们黄金港偷鸡摸狗的小贩这么多，刚来就被盗了钱财。”  
“来人！来人！”伙计大声叫喊，靠墙坐着的一桌魁梧大汉便站了起来，将武士团团围住，“这儿有个吃白食还狡辩的，你们——啊！”  
对方话音未落，在场没有人能看清这名外来客是如何动作的，几乎是在瞬间，他的刀锋便已出鞘，刃尖寒光如窗外清冷的月。红木桌被一刀劈开，饭菜酒水洒了一地。  
登时，饭客们惊慌失措四下逃窜，桌椅板凳被掀翻，原本热闹温馨的小酒馆内一片混乱，令人意外的是，琴声居然还在继续，那角落里弹唱的诗人一副淡然的模样，身边的听客早已走光，他却仍然兀自演奏。  
这边的武士已和店里的帮手缠斗起来，只见他出刀极快，举手投足间皆荡漾着教人背脊发凉的煞气，技巧与力量都显而易见，不是来自寻常习武者之手。与此同时，那弹唱诗人手下拨弄琴弦的动作也快了起来，旋律由缓转急，竟像是恶作剧般地试图为这场午夜闹剧伴奏。  
不多时，几名壮汉都已被打得毫无还手之力，屋内一片狼藉，眼看着酒肆人怒火攻心，就要叫来夜晚巡城队的卫兵，角落琴声戛然而止，诗人站了起来，“啪”地将竖琴搁在了桌上。  
“不就是钱的事吗。”黑发的诗人眼波游移辗转，声音如同玉石坠地，“我替他付了。”

“谢了。”武士举杯示意，仰头将酒一饮而尽。  
两人换了一处酒家，面前的桌上摆了几个精致的小菜，与一坛东洋麦酒。然而武士已是饱餐过一顿，并没有再应邀一场宵夜的兴趣，于是便只是一杯接一杯的饮酒，顺带打量着眼前人。  
“不用，”诗人眼底含笑，小口小口细细啜着杯中的酒，“你从哪儿来？”  
武士简短道：“外面。”  
“唔。”诗人见他不愿过多透露自己的消息，也不再多问，只是放下酒杯，开始夹菜。  
武士注意到，这名猫魅青年的身上带着一丝浑然天成的贵族气派，虽然衣着看上去就是一名普通的吟游诗人，此时此刻也仅是坐在城中小巷的一处小酒馆里，行为举止却极其优雅，仿佛置身于辉煌的宫廷中，令人不禁猜想起他真实的身份来。然而武士也并不是个喜好主动过问他人隐私的性格，但对方刚才救了自己，也不好一直不开口，便问：“为什么出手帮我？”  
诗人将口中的食物咽下后，缓缓说：“你缺钱，我这里刚好有一点，虽然不多，但一顿饭还是付得起。看你身手不错，就当花钱看场比武表演了。”  
“我钱袋被偷了。”虽然对“尴尬”这一情境不是很在意，但武士还是想在这人面前解释一下。  
“我知道，”诗人眉眼低垂，“你们对话的时候，我有听见。”  
“你弹琴很好听。”武士又说，“我是听见你的琴声，才走进刚才那家酒馆。”  
诗人听完，忽然就笑了起来，“要是被刚才那家酒馆的老板知道，是我的琴声招来了麻烦，我可逃不了罪过。”  
武士望着他弯弯的眼睛，和笑起时露出的小尖牙，蓦地心中一动，仿佛心尖上的某个地方也随着他刚才拨弄的琴弦一齐颤了一颤，让人忍不住就有想和他深入交流一番的想法。但武士想起了自己不远千里来到这个陌生城市的初衷，他还有更重要的事情要做，刚来就要与一名流浪街头的吟游诗人交好，可不是他计划中的一环。  
两人浅显交流了一番，武士将分寸把握得恰到好处，对方看出了他的用意，便也将礼节做得十分全面。用完餐后，见诗人准备付账走人，武士终于还是忍不住道：“你对我，真的没有所求？”问完，才反应过来自己这句话问得实在是很有歧义，但话已出口，也管不了那么多了。  
诗人起先有些怔愣，随后又是一阵笑意，平复后，他说：“你一个初来乍到的外客，街上的流浪汉都比你有钱，我对你，能有什么好求的？”  
“唔。”武士点了点头，也不觉得窘迫，只是用他那双蓝色的上挑眼盯紧了诗人的脸，好像要将他的模样深深刻在脑子里，“那就有缘再见了，我欠你一个人情，以后如果有什么要帮忙的，就……”  
“都是异国他乡，恰好相逢。”武士决绝，诗人却是比他还要不在意，抱起琴就转身出了门，随风捎来轻飘飘的一句，“天大地大，鱼龙混杂，怕是不会再见啦。”

却是没想到，两日后，武士又在熙熙攘攘的街头遇见了那人。  
这天风和日丽，黄金港港口望海楼旁的集市分外热闹，来自五湖四海的商贩都似乎在同一天汇聚，嘈杂的叫卖声络绎不绝。武士来了两天，已大概熟悉了城中的构造与布局，在集市上看似漫无目的地闲逛着，一边却用他那双精锐的眼打量着身周，寻找着四周有无能够让他谋个一职半位的富商。  
武士此次前来，本是准备以赴幼时好友的约为开端。两人从小一起长大，旧友在十多岁时离开家乡只身来到黄金港，如今已是城内有头有脸的都尉，前段时间给武士捎去书信，简短表达了一通叙旧之情后，询问他有没有意向来自己手下做个武官。旧友原本是联想到武士从小身手过人，一把刀使得人鬼都怕，自己手下又走了心腹，与其去招那些来历不明的路人从零培养，不如让自己所熟识的好友来顶替，便不抱希望的问了。可没想到的是，武士一口就答应了下来，且没几日就动了身。  
武士从小就梦想着能够成为闻名一方的刀客，他应约时想到，正好自己只身远行没有头绪，如果能在旧识的手里暂时先过渡一番，等熟悉了再去另选他路，也是一个不错的选择。  
可谁知道，武士找到了好友的宅邸，多年不见，对方已经大变了样，原本想象中久别重逢的情景并没有发生，两人因为观念不和发生了口角，武士又是个脾气直暴的人，一怒之下转头就走了。于是，两天过去了，他仍然没有在这里找到一个好的去处。  
武士是被街口那围成一圈的看客吸引过去注意力的，他本来没有看热闹的习惯，但人群忽地在他面前聚成一团，他想绕也绕不过去，便随着人流进去看了。  
意外的，他看见那天的诗人被一群街头恶痞模样的人团团围住，满脸阴鹜，抽身不得。  
诗人今天的打扮格外令人眼前一亮，他穿一身红色和服，似要去参加什么隆重的聚会，显得十分精致秀挺，那天在夜晚的灯光下并不明显，此时武士注意到，他的黑发在阳光下竟出挑得像一团浓稠的墨，别具一格的灰色瞳孔却清澈透亮，他的眉头紧锁，生起起来的模样像极了发怒的猫，让人忍不住就想要捋一捋他的毛。  
不过现在这种情况，显然不是该注意这些的时候。  
“前几天让你去我家大人的宅邸演奏你不去，今天又是赏谁的脸？”  
“整天在这大街小巷里转悠，就算是娼妓也不见得这么喜欢抛头露面！”  
“明明就是个满大街卖唱的，清高得像是没出阁的小姐，老子扒了你的衣服，看看里面是不是也和女人一样！”  
眼看着恶徒们出言越来越污秽不堪，黑发的诗人气得双眉倒竖，薄唇抿紧，眼角眉梢都泛了红，他一把拔出腰间随身携带的匕首，正想割了这出口侮辱他之人的喉咙，却有一只闪着银光的铁器飞来，直直插进了站得最前那流氓的左腿。“啊！”那恶徒痛呼一声，青筋直爆，横着眼四处张望，“谁！是谁偷袭我！”  
“抱歉，手滑。”武士在众人目光下走出人群，一手搭在腰间的刀上，他的斗笠压得很低，让人看不太清脸，围观群众不知道这神秘人士是谁，不禁纷纷后退了几步。诗人望见来人，眼睛一亮，惊讶道：“怎么是你？”  
武士：“路过。”  
恶徒愤怒咆哮道：“操！哪里来的臭乞丐！伤了大爷我的腿，老子要你一条命！”其余几名恶徒纷纷掏出了刀枪棍棒，将锋芒从诗人那边转移到了这半途杀出的武士身上。诗人满脸焦急，冲过来一把拉住武士手腕，“他们人多，你打不过他们的，跑！”  
武士巍然不动，看他一眼，眼神中有安抚之意，冷淡道：“跑什么跑。”  
接着，他拔刀出鞘，动作快得宛如离弦的箭，众人只来得及感受到阵阵凌厉的刺风，数道寒光闪过，伴随着恶徒们的凄声哀嚎，等眼前一片令人眼光缭乱的刀光散去时，原先的空地中竟只剩了武士与诗人两个挺挺站着，其余人都倒在地上，身上大小伤口不等，鲜血水滴般从武士的刀刃上“汩汩”滚落而下，“啪”地掉落在地上，宛如盛开的樱。  
“……好厉害。”诗人目瞪口呆，连声赞叹。旁人也十分惊讶，但惊讶之余，更多的是恐惧，黄金港里什么时候来了身手这么了得的武士，刀法看上去丝毫不下宫廷大师！  
不知是谁喊了一声：“喂，该散啦，巡卫兵来了，巡卫兵来啦！”人群纷纷作鸟兽散，武士再次感到手腕一紧，诗人的声音传来：“跑！让他们抓到你就惨了！”

狂奔过大半个城区，两人在一处暗巷里停下，天气有些凉，武士却跑得有些燥热，诗人也是如此，他的体力显然不如武士那么好，他微喘着气，脸颊有些红，笑着看武士：“你的刀法比我想象中的还要好。”  
武士不置可否，摘下斗笠挂在背后，露出一张英气而冷峻的脸，不动声色问：“你平常也是这么被这些人纠缠？”  
“还好，”诗人平了气息，整了整衣服，“都是一些整天在城里晃悠的地痞流氓，碰见谁都是这幅样子。  
武士抱起胸靠在墙上：“可我看他们也没有纠缠别人。”  
“你什么意思？”诗人听出了他话中的意味，脸一沉，“见你救我，还以为你是个正经人。”  
“我没别的意思。”武士有些尴尬，他向来不太会说话，只好挽回道，“我想说的是，你……今天穿得很……很漂亮，是要去表演么？”  
“嗯。”诗人点头，气还没消，“先走了，上回我帮你解一次围，这次你救我，我也不谈什么报答不报答，就当我们扯平了。”说完便转头走了。

烈日当头，满城被照得金黄，午时寂静一片，只有路边树荫下的小虫鸣叫。诗人兀自在前面走着，武士默默跟在后面，诗人明知道后面跟了个人，也不说话，武士明知他知道自己跟在后面，也不打算解释，就沉默跟着。  
两人就这么一前一后走了一路，直到来到一座鸟语花香绿荫环绕的东洋园林前，诗人抬手摇了摇头顶拱门上悬挂的风铃，恰好一阵席卷着绿植清香的微风流动，风铃清响，似乎是在告诉这里的主人有人来了，随后诗人走了进去。武士跟到这里，抬头看了看这景色优美的院子，也不遮掩，竟也大大方方跟上前去。  
诗人在一片竹林后的石凳上坐下，武士起先走到他身边，犹豫了一会，随后也挑了张离他远一点的石墩坐下了，而诗人从头到尾没有看他一眼。这里满眼绿意盎然，头顶有鸟鸣，足下有清风，武士许久没有感觉这么惬意过，他闭着眼，不一会儿居然睡着了。  
武士是被一阵优雅而流畅的琴声催醒的，他睁开眼，看见诗人身边围了一群……小孩。  
这倒是让武士有些诧异，他原本以为诗人来这里是与什么尊上权贵会面，又或者是来约见哪家有雅兴的老爷，他甚至连诗人是带着琴来这里与男人幽会的可能都想到了，却没料到，他居然是演奏给一群小孩听。  
这群小孩，也并不是什么富贵人家的小孩，他们的衣着并不光鲜，甚至穿着破破烂烂的居多，脸上脏污，鼻涕挂了一半，明显要么是穷苦人家的小孩，要么是街边要饭的小叫花。然而他们的眼神个个清澈透亮，围在诗人身边，眼带崇拜之意，像围着一束光。  
诗人今天所弹奏的曲子，也不像那天晚上在酒馆里弹给旅客听的那么繁复，他今天所演奏的似乎是来自家乡的童谣，那是一曲带着些武士从未听过的异域风情的曲调，前半段灵动而愉悦，到了后面婉转直下，忧伤与思念之情溢出。  
武士凝望着诗人的侧脸，他弹琴的时候，神情专注而温柔，眼神望向远方，倒映着不知何处的风景。武士看着他渐渐着了迷，不知不觉间，他的思绪竟也跟着琴声飘向了远方，他望见了漫天黄沙，望见了璀璨星河，望见了那些深藏诗人心中遥不可及的梦。而到了结尾，当诗人的指尖缓缓拨出最后几个音符，武士神游一圈后回到现实。  
“好！好！”小孩们纷纷鼓起了掌，满脸欣喜，“今天这首歌叫什么呀，和以前听的都不一样！”  
“是来自我的家乡的曲子，”诗人笑着说，“萨纳兰的黄昏。”  
“萨纳兰？”有小孩好奇地说，“那是什么地方，会离黄金港很远吗？”  
“很远很远。”诗人幽幽的说，“好多出生在那里的人，一生也见不到东方的海呐。”

直到天色渐晚，孩童们散去，诗人也收了琴，武士才从这一下午的琴声熏陶中将神智拔出来，他后知后觉地意识到，自己已经很久没有这么静坐过了。这一下午，他明明什么也没干，却感觉自己心中好像多了一番走过千山万水后的思绪连绵。  
也直到这时候，诗人才回过头来看他。  
“你居然在这里待了一下午，”诗人惊讶道，“你没有别的事情要干吗？”  
“你不生气了？”武士反问他。  
“……”诗人沉默，没想到一下午过去了，他还记着白天的那句话，无奈道：“我哪有那么多气要生。”  
“那走吧。”武士干脆地说。  
“走，走去哪？”诗人说，“我要回家，你也要跟我一起走？”  
“我没有地方能去。”武士抓了抓脑袋，“一起走到外面的街上吧，你回家，我随便找个去处。”

最终，诗人还是把武士带回了自己的住处。  
诗人的家坐落在城中暗巷内的一处酒楼顶，上去要爬许久昏暗的长阶，然而进了门，推开窗子，就能迎来清新的海风，以及能够站在高处，俯瞰满城的灯火。诗人的家不大，且因东西多而堆得有些杂乱，却收拾得十分干净，武士看着这里，心头没由来的涌起一股令人很想捕捉起来、藏进记忆深处的淳淳暖意。  
武士爬头题爬得有些热了，脱下外袍，卸了刀与藏于腰间的暗器，摘下斗笠，通通挂在墙上，穿着一身白色里衣坐在窗边的塌上吹风。  
诗人为他倒了杯茶，看着他放松的样子，勾起嘴角道：“你就不怕我是坏人？”  
“不怕。”武士直截了当道，“就算是，你也打不过我。”  
诗人早已习惯了他这直来直去的口气，在他对面端坐下来，抿了口茶，“你是东洋人，却不是黄金港生。”  
武士点了点头，“你也不是黄金港生，你甚至不是东洋人。”  
“都是异国他乡客。”诗人说，“慢慢来吧，我也是来了许久，才找到这么一个勉强可以称之为‘家’的地方。”  
“我想成为名震一方的顶尖武士。”武士挑了一个十分不恰当的时机，冷不丁在一个相识不过半天的陌生人面前，说出了自己心底的理想，他甚至连自己都不知道自己为什么如此没有防备之心。  
“嗯，了不起。”诗人也并不笑他，认真道，“你刀法这么好，整个远东也没几个人比得上你，只要你不失本心，会有那么一天的。”  
“整个远东？”武士注意到了他的用词，“你认识很多刀法不错的人吗。”  
“算是吧。”诗人点头，“毕竟我在这里待了这么多年呢，说起来，我虽然不是东洋人，黄金港也算是我的第二个故乡了。”  
“萨纳兰，”武士若有所思道，“是艾欧泽亚的那个沙漠之国？”  
“准确来说，萨纳兰是域名，我所生活的国家叫做乌尔达哈。不过，你居然会知道它是沙漠之国。”诗人歪头，“许多出生在东方的人，都对艾欧泽亚境内的事情一无所知呢。”  
“从书上看到过一些。”武士说，“可你既然出生在乌尔达哈，又为什么会把黄金港当成你的第二个故乡？”  
诗人忽然就沉默了，只是一口一口地喝着茶，直到茶杯见底，他的眼神漫上了一层忧愁。  
武士见他这幅样子，心脏莫名有些揪了起来，低声道，“抱歉，我又问错话了。”  
“没有。”诗人回过神，叹了口气，“倒也不是不能说，只是说起来有些复杂，我之所以不远千里来到此处，只因为我在我自己的家乡，已经没有属于自己的身份了。”  
或许是被这英俊武士的直爽所打动，诗人也将自己的过去娓娓道来。  
“我原本出生在乌尔达哈城内，的父亲是王室手足，母亲是王室御用的衣匠，我从小在宫廷里长大，是一名宫廷诗人。”  
“唔。”武士点头，心中并没有多少诧异，事实上从诗人的举手投足间的做派就看得出，他的出身并不一般，如今亲耳听到，也觉得是在意料之中。  
“那年，原本的骑士团团长莫名猝死，为了弥补空缺，女王临时从下面调来一名外族骑士顶替团长、从那以后，王宫里就一直大小意外不断，十分不太平，女王的身体也状况频出，渐渐人们意识到了不对劲，我们预想了许多缘由，却没有人往新来的骑士团长身上想过。”  
“他在所有人面前伪造出一副正直无私的模样，甚至主动站出来要求调查异状，没有人怀疑过他，直到我亲眼看见他往女王常吃的甜点里倒下粉末。我本想着等父亲回来一起商量怎么把这件事告诉女王，却没想到，父亲没有回来，当天晚上他们就在我的房间里搜出了那种毒粉。”  
武士沉默了一会，“啧啧”道：“可怜。”  
“就这样，我在我所生活的国家再没有了立足之地，女王对外给我判了死刑，但看在我父母亲的情面上并没有真的处死我，而是暗中将我放逐，我再也无法用这个身份回到我的故土……甚至没有办法在艾欧泽亚任何一个国境正常生存下去，乌尔达哈、格里达尼亚、还有利姆萨.罗敏萨，所有的国家都不再接纳我。我便流落到了黄金港，起码远在大海的这一边，还有个地方能够不再顾忌我之前的身份。”  
故事听完，一向冷静的武士眼中竟增添了几分怒意，似乎是不忍心世界上还有这么不公平的事情，诗人见他一口一杯的喝着茶，刚喝完就又倒一杯，壶里的茶水都见了底，像是在跟什么人赌气一样，好笑道，“我讲我的故事，你这么生气干什么。”  
“卑鄙。”武士唇齿间吐出两个字，“你一个弹琴的，独自在这种地方生活下来，一定不容易。”  
“我一个弹琴的。”诗人咀嚼了一番他的话意，“弹琴的怎么了，我除了会弹琴，弓术也是数一数二，我还会使匕首。”  
“可你不会使刀。”武士抬眼，碧蓝的眸子直勾勾盯着眼前人，“不过从今天开始，你也算是会了。”  
“什么意思？”诗人歪头。  
“以后我保护你吧。”武士昂首道，“你弹琴，我使刀，没有人再会像今天那样欺负你，从今天开始，我做你的刀。”  
诗人愣了，好久都没有说话，半晌，他才明白过来武士话中的意思，他抹了把脸，“你这是没有地方可以去，随便找了个人就赖上了吧。”  
“你就当是吧。”武士没皮没脸的说，“我刀法这么了得，你就算雇宫廷武士来做你的保镖也不见得有我这么靠谱，所以如果不介意的话，记得付给我报酬，毕竟我现在没钱。”  
诗人：“……”  
犹如万匹骏马在心中奔腾而过，诗人一句话也说不出来，心道：虽然知道你很厉害，不过这可真是……也太不要脸了吧！

黄金港久违地进入了雨季，连绵阴雨一下就是没完没了，而在这段时间里，所有常去酒馆听那异国而来的吟游诗人弹琴的客人们都注意到，他的身边多出来一个常是一脸不悦表情的英挺武士。为此，那些怀着不轨心思来听诗人演奏的中年男客少了一大半，但原本就占比较多的豆蔻怀春少女们，数量更多了。  
原先她们总是围着诗人，面怀喜悦窃窃私语；如今她们远远围着两人，有的目光落在诗人身上，更多的开始落在武士身上。不得不说，武士虽然性格沉闷，可他的外貌出落得却是丰神俊朗，一头桀骜的银色短发，细长的蓝色吊眼总是半睁着，当他抬起眼皮看人时，再怎么心如顽石的人也要内心为之颤动几分。武士诗人一高一矮，一精壮一清秀，每天形影不离，渐渐也成了黄金港里传遍大街小巷人人称道的一处风景。  
当阴云终于散去，天空放晴，一连演奏了十来天的诗人手上的茧都被磨掉了几层，他将琴放在家里，带着武士去了热闹的小金街集市。  
算起来，这还是武士来到黄金港第一次正儿八经地逛街，他从来都不太喜欢这种耗神耗财的活动，更何况他现在还没财，可诗人要逛，作为贴身保镖的他，也只好陪同。  
好多天没有出门，诗人一连购置了许多日常用品和食材。诗人原本准备够了足以度过雨季的存粮，可武士来了以后就远远不够了，前几天他们吃光了家里的存货，后来都是在酒馆演奏时顺带吃一顿，如今有机会能够好好采购一番，他在集市上挑得很是起劲。  
武士陪他走了一会，根本无心在那些蔬菜鱼肉摊前挑来拣去，他的目光倒是落在了一处卖工艺品的小摊上，那里有一对极漂亮的红珊瑚耳坠，在阳光下熠熠发光，令他一眼就想起了那天诗人穿着和服奔跑过后、后颈泛红的诱人模样。诗人一直都是有带耳坠的，或许是源于他家乡的习俗，诗人虽身为男子，却也并不避讳在身上装扮各种首饰。武士想到，如果这对耳坠能够挂在他的耳尖……他摸了摸口袋，空空如也，并没有钱。  
武士连招呼也没有打一声，便擅自离开了诗人身边，走的时候，诗人还在挑选用作新窗帘的布料，压根没有注意到同伴的离开。  
而当诗人再次找到武士的时候，他背对人群站在红漆的木桥上，随着海风吹过，衣摆猎猎作响。  
“怎么招呼也不打一声就走了。”诗人语气带着不满，“还以为你又和人打架去了。”  
武士见他来，将手背到了身后，“集市太闷了，我来吹吹风。”  
“行吧。”诗人将手中的袋子递给他，“拿着，保镖。”  
武士伸手将袋子接过来，却发现手里除了袋子，还多了一样硬硬的东西，他摊开手心，发现是一枚月白的玉佩。  
“这……”武士心下感动无比，他一眼就看出，这玉佩的形状源于他家乡的神祠，他在刚与诗人结识不久的时候，提及过自己的家乡地名，但也只是一两句，没想到诗人记在了心底，还在集市上买到了这么一块对他来说意义特殊的配饰。  
“谢谢。”武士仔细将玉收进胸口，低声道，“我也有东西要送你。”  
“哦？”诗人觉得有些稀奇，他知道武士身无分文，自己给他的那份作为保镖的酬劳，他也放在了家中的枕头下面，出门时并没有带上。  
武士将手中装着各式各样货物的布包放在了地上，栖身靠近了诗人。属于武士身上那独有的草药香气蓦地袭来，还没等诗人反应，武士就已经以双臂环住了他，接着他耳朵一痒，感觉到武士在对他的耳朵做着些什么。武士的动作有些笨拙，手上的动作却极轻极轻，耳朵本是所有猫魅族都十分敏感的部位，诗人只觉得又酥又麻，顿时就脸红了，“你在做什么！”  
武士并没有答话，只是继续着手上的动作，结束后，他将手摊开在诗人眼前，“还你。”  
诗人接过来，认出那是今天早上出门时自己带上的一对耳饰，“你把它们取下来做什么？”  
武士不语，拎起袋子往前走，诗人一头雾水跟在后面，路过卖首饰的摊位时，他对着货架上挂着的小圆镜看了一眼，顿时愣住了。  
只见他毛绒绒的耳朵尖上，一边挂着一只由白铃兰和红珊瑚珠串成的耳饰，随着他的动作摇曳晃动，可爱极了。  
诗人扶着脑袋追上了前面的人，生怕自己的脑袋掉下去弄坏了耳坠，等走到他身边时，又小心翼翼不知道该怎么开口，武士也自顾自走着，脖子挺得直直的，说不上来是一心看着前面的路，还是害羞不想说话。半晌，诗人问：“你做的？”  
“嗯。”武士点头。  
“谢谢。”诗人露出一个灿烂的笑，“我很喜欢，怎么会想到要送我这个？”  
“很适合你。”武士迅速瞥头看了他一眼，又迅速把头转了回去，“集市上的我没钱买，就做了一个。”  
“铃兰是你采的，珠子是你哪里弄来的？”  
“老板送的。”  
回到家，诗人仔仔细细将耳坠取了下来，放进盒子里，武士问：“怎么不带了。”  
“戴上晃来晃去，花瓣一会就风干了。”诗人说，“还是存起来比较持久。”  
“你喜欢，给你做多少个都行。”  
“什么？”诗人抬头，武士刚才这句话说的声音着实有点小，他一个字也没听清。  
“没什么。”武士道，“我说，明天去买盆铃兰回来种着吧。”

这天，诗人家中来了一名不速之客，说是这样说，这个“不速”却是对武士而言，因为，他看这名油头粉面却自称是将军的家伙实在是有些不痛快。  
诗人和将军对坐窗前谈了有多久的话，武士便盯着那将军的后脑不耐烦了有多久，这人到底哪儿来的，这么健谈？好不容易等他们对话结束了，诗人缓缓走来，依然是那副不紧不慢的样子，一句话却给武士泼了一盆凉水，诗人眼底含笑说：“将军请我们去他的宅邸里坐坐。”  
武士虽然极其不情愿，但却不得不跟去，如果只有他自己一个，他是绝对不会去的，可诗人也要去，他就不能不去了。  
路上，诗人悄悄凑到武士耳边说了一句话。  
诗人说：“将军告诉我，他找到能让我回到乌尔达哈宫廷的办法了。”

一整个下午，武士都心不在焉，脑中被莫名其妙挥之不去的念头给占满，完全没有办法思考其他的事情。  
他找到回去的办法了，他要走吗？  
如果他走了，自己又该去哪。  
武士来到黄金港的时间虽不长，却也不短了，这段时间里他们形影不离，他全数视为理所当然，从来没有想过“分别”这一词的含义，或者说，他不敢去想。  
关于这一天他们是怎么到达的将军宅邸，自己是怎么被请进去坐下，侍从又是怎么为他们倒的茶水，武士已经通通不记得了，他只知道当自己回过神来的时候，天已经黑了，诗人一脸疲惫站在他身边，打着哈欠道：“好困。”  
武士默不作声向前走，诗人追了上来，“你今天怎么了，有心事？”  
“没有。”武士摇头。  
“去泡温泉吧，”诗人提议，“好久没泡过了，正好今天累了，放松放松心情。”  
“嗯。”

夜晚的黄金港好像一位卸掉面纱的神秘侠士，露出真容，以最为倜傥的姿态迎接每一位到来的旅人。如一面铜镜般镶嵌在熙攘城中的望海泉总是人来人往，每个到达过此地的人都要慕名而来享受片刻的舒适，不知道为什么，或许是他们挑对了时机，今天的人格外少。  
武士围好浴巾下水时，诗人已经在那里了，他赤裸着上半身，皮肤在浴场昏暗的灯光下白得发亮。他闭着眼，斜斜地靠在一旁，像是睡着了，武士小心翼翼挪过去，不想打扰他，却没想脚底打滑，一个趔趄，整个人都扑到了他身上。慌乱间手不知道扯下了什么东西。  
诗人睁开眼，看见的就是一张近在咫尺的脸，蓝色的眼中闪烁着些失神与无措，温热的鼻息喷吐在他的脖颈间，诗人只觉得后背一阵发麻，不自然地别过了头。  
“抱歉。”武士无辜地站直了身，同时举起一块白色的布料，“这是你的……”  
诗人睁大了眼，猛地低头，这才发现自己已经一丝不挂，他恼怒地将武士手里的浴巾夺了过来，仔细围好，抬头时发现武士正目不转睛地盯着自己。  
“看什么呢。”诗人脸上的红晕还未褪去。  
“你好白。”武士靠近了些，“哪里都很白。”  
诗人：“……”  
“我又不是女人，要那么白做什么。”诗人将整个上半身埋进温热的水池中，只露出脑袋，“倒是你，平时穿着衣服看起来挺瘦，没想到里面这么……”  
“这么什么？”武士蓦地贴近对方，习武之人精壮而结实的小臂，与诗人白皙的肩以一个十分暧昧的姿态贴在一起，双方都能清晰感受得到来自对方皮肤的触感，不管诗人在感情方面再怎么迟钝，此刻也该察觉到了两人之间流转着的异样情愫。  
“我去那边透透气，这边好闷。”诗人说。要走的时候却被武士一把拉住手腕，拽了回来。  
武士的力气很大，以往因为各种琐事而不得不触碰对方时，他都尽量以最温柔的力度对待他。然而，今天他竟用上了力气，诗人一个踉跄跌进他怀里，两人亲密地贴在了一起。与此同时，诗人感觉自己的大腿，在温热的水中隔着布料触碰到了什么坚挺而灼热的东西。  
几乎是瞬间，诗人就反应过了来那是什么，他心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，双颊和脖颈处都因为害羞而泛上了一层诱人的粉红，他的耳朵耷拉着，尾巴在水里不知所措地摆来摆去，纵使他平时再怎么波澜不惊，眼下这种情况他也不知道该怎么处理。更令人耻于说出口的是，他察觉到自己的那处在这样的情境下，竟也不受控地……硬了。  
不行……不能在这种情况下暴露自己的欲望，那样也太难为情了！  
诗人第二次转身欲走，又被武士拉了回去。  
武士的手顺着他的背一路轻抚到肩颈，又抚上了他的脸，强迫他把头抬起来了些许，用轻得近似梦呓的温柔语气低声道：“你在怕什么？”  
“别这样。”诗人被他的动作弄得连连战栗，连呼吸也不稳了起来，“我感觉我有些……不对劲。”  
“是哪里不对劲。”武士的手一路往下，顺着尾椎伸进了他绑好的浴巾里，接着，他手一用力，迫使诗人的小腹与自己的紧紧贴在了一起，而下面两根早已勃起的物什也因此而互相触碰到，这样一来，任诗人再怎么想遮掩，他也没法找别的借口了。  
“你看，我的也不对劲。”武士的呼吸粗重了起来，左手搂着诗人的腰，右手轻揉两下他的臀瓣，接着，他将右手提了上来，将诗人的头贴向自己，低头吻向他的耳尖。  
那是一个很轻很轻的吻，轻得像是蜻蜓点水，却传递给了诗人难以言喻的浓烈情绪，诗人的大脑一片空白，不知该作何反应。迷糊中他听见，武士在他耳边轻声说：“别怕，我只是……我很……喜欢你。”  
我很喜欢你。  
诗人顿时清醒了过来，手抵在武士结实的胸膛上，将他一把推开，魂不守舍地向一边走去，然而浴池下面的石头太滑，他一个没站稳，就这么摔进了武士伸手来接他的臂弯内。他抬头，对上武士一双沉着的碧蓝双眼，仿佛能看透他心中所想的一切。  
“我也是。”诗人低下头，小声说。  
“什么？”武士微微一怔，松开了他。  
“我说，”诗人凑近了他的耳朵，“我也很喜欢，你。”诗人故意将尾音的那个“你”字拖得很长很长，让他听得更清楚一些。然而他话音未落，武士就像再也忍不住似的，将他一把搂紧怀里，翻了个身，压在浴池壁上，深深吻了下去。  
这是个包含爱意、浓烈而炽热的吻，武士撬开了诗人的齿缝，舌头游蛇般滑了进去，在他口腔内肆意翻搅着，攻城略地似的舔过他的内壁。诗人从未体会过让人如此神魂颠倒的时刻。随着武士越吻越深，对方的尖牙不经意间磨破了他的舌尖，武士的手也滑到了他的大腿根处，热情而急切地摸索着。  
直到两人口中都有了血腥味，诗人口中不受控地发出了低低的呜咽，武士才依依不舍地放开了他。  
只见诗人被吻得眼神迷离，唇瓣殷红，嘴角还挂着分开时扯出的银丝，偏偏他的眼神还落在自己的身上。武士将他拉至角落，手往下滑去，扯下他的浴巾，握住了诗人下身那早已高高翘起的性器。  
“嗯……”诗人的鼻息陡然急促，下身不自觉地往前送了送，盼望着被触碰多时的那根突然间被人轻柔地握住，他几乎就要放任武士继续动作下去。但诗人凭借着残存的理智将武士推开，“别在这里……这是露天温泉，会有别人过来的，我们回家再……”  
“会有谁过来。”武士低头一口含住他的手指，“起码现在没有人，就算有人……“他的舌尖在诗人的指尖打了个转，接着吐出，一字一句道：“我也不管。”  
武士的动作实在过于色情，诗人的脸羞得好像要滴血。武士松开他的手，再次握住了他底下的那根，与自己的贴在一起，轻轻撸动起来。  
“啊……”巨大的快感袭来，诗人难耐地低喘了一声，紧接着他一把捂住自己的嘴，似是不想让呻吟声泄露出来。武士拉开他的手，以吻封住了他的唇，同时下身不断往前挺着，两根颤抖着挺翘的性器在水下互相磨弄、碰撞，顶端颤巍巍地溢出了透明的液体，接着又消散在水中。  
武士的手揉捏起诗人的臀瓣，力道由轻变重，当他的指尖滑向两团软肉间那隐秘的地方时，诗人忽地睁开眼，止住了他的动作。  
“你要干什么。”诗人说，“不能在这里。”  
武士却不顾他的阻拦，一只手擒住他的手腕，另一手义无反顾地向里面滑去。当武士的一根手指进入的时候，诗人难受地“哼”了一声，异物的侵入显然不太好受，然而随着武士插进第二根手指，在他的肠壁内按揉碾磨，最终触碰到了那突起的一点时，诗人终于忍不出惊喘出声……那是他从未体会过的快感，因为这强烈的刺激，他的性器甚至在水中不受控地弹跳了两下。  
就在这时，武士抽出手指，猛地抬起他的一只腿，还未等诗人反应过来，武士便急不可耐地顶了上去。  
初次进入的过程显然不是那么顺利，武士的扩张并没有做足，他的性器尺寸也远比两根手指要粗得多。他的下体青筋暴涨，紫红的龟头卡在诗人的小穴口，难受地颤动着。  
“太……太大了。”诗人咬着嘴唇，低声喘息道，“不行，进不去的。”  
“我好难受。”武士的眼中仿佛漫上了一层雾，身体明明做着最下流的事，眼中却流露出孩童一般的无助神情，他的手带着诗人的手，环住自己粗大的性器，“帮我……帮帮我。”  
诗人被他这幅样子折磨得实在是无可奈何，只好握着他的下体，一点点往自己体内勉强送去，“啊……啊啊啊……”随着武士的深入，诗人无法忍受地高声呻吟出声，他感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被那粗硬的一根给撑开了，后庭胀痛无比，只想一把将武士给推开，然而看着他那一脸隐忍的模样，又狠不下心这样对待他，只好默默承受着。  
那边，武士的快感却是铺天盖地的袭来，那灼热的半根已被心爱之人下身最紧致的部位包裹住，温热的水流淌过股间，性器却停留在更为温暖的地方。当停入到某个阶段时，他呼吸一滞，再也无法压抑动作，狠狠地将一根撞了进去。  
意料之中的剧痛并没有完全来临，反而漫上一股酥酥麻麻的快感，那感觉从肠壁深处的某一点蔓延至全身，“啊呀！”武士的性器彻底进入的那一刻，诗人感觉自己身体里的某个机关似乎被他精准地顶撞到了，“嗯……啊……”  
武士一手抵住他的后脑，另一手抬着他的腿，开始猛地抽插起来，水花四溢，浓浓爱欲在这昏暗的浴池中荡漾，他们是全身心交融的爱侣，是肌肤纠缠的两条纯净灵魂。武士下身一边动作，一边深深吻着诗人的唇瓣，隐秘的水下传来沉闷的“啪啪”声，从未体会过如此快感的武士，恨不得将自己的阴囊也在每一次的深入中塞进诗人的小穴里。  
诗人被一下又一下地顶着某一点，疼痛与快感交织，他的脑中空白一片，只留下一席供他享受这世间最极致的欢愉的地方。他挺翘粉嫩的性器在水中随着武士的动作上下摆动着，极度想要人触碰，武士便抽出手握住了他的那根快速撸动起来。  
“啊……啊……”诗人再也控制不住声线，开始一声接一声地呻吟，很快，他在前后夹击的快感里喘息着射了出来。与此同时，武士也进行了最后几下凶猛的撞击，低吟着将性器抽出诗人体内，带着诗人的手撸动着射出了精液。  
结束后，武士将头埋进诗人的脖颈间，撒娇似的拱了拱，深吸了一口气。诗人推他两下，发现推不动，“起来，你勒住我了。”  
武士却还是紧紧搂着他不撒手，也没有把头抬起来，诗人便无奈地任凭他这么挂在自己身上，半晌，武士低低的声音从耳边传来：“不要走。”  
“嗯？”诗人有些疑惑，心想，果然是有心事，难怪今天一下午都魂不守舍，刚才的动作对于平日里一向沉稳的他来说也有些过于粗鲁了……不过他们这也是第一次做这种事情，他并不知道其他情况下是不是这样。  
“今天找你的那人，是不是要带走你。”武士低沉的声线中竟带上了几分撒娇似的口吻。  
诗人这才反应过来，原来是自己下午的那句话刺激到了他。  
“嗯。”诗人也并不避讳，直接说了出来，“他的确找到了能够让我回去的办法， 只不过代价太大，经过今天下午的商议过后，我还是拒绝了。”  
武士终于把头抬了起来，眼睛一亮，“真的？”  
“真的。”诗人笑了起来，眼神熠熠发光，他拉开了些两人之间的距离，用哄人似的语气说，“你是怕我离开？”  
武士看了诗人许久，附身含住他的唇瓣，含糊不清地说：“你不许离开。”

从浴场出来前去更衣室的路上，诗人走路都有些不稳，只因刚才武士的动作实在太猛，他的后庭现在还在隐隐作痛。  
到更衣室后，两人挑了没人的隔间进去。灯光有些亮，武士扯下浴巾，赤条条站在诗人面前，一身精壮的肌肉与练武时留下的旧伤疤暴露在对方面前，诗人不禁咽了口唾沫。  
武士换上了自己的衣服，却见诗人还没有动作，忽然反应过来了什么：“我们连那样的事都做过了，你还不好意思在我面前换衣服么。”  
“谁说我不好意思了。”诗人也觉得有些难为情，别过脸，扯下了浴巾。一瞬间，武士连吐气都停顿了片刻，诗人白嫩光滑的皮肤上，布满了刚才武士吻过和揉搓过后留下的紫印与红痕，这场面未免有些太过色情，武士当即就感受到，自己下面刚刚释放过的那根，又茁壮地站了起来。  
“我刚才……”武士扯了扯自己的衣摆，“是不是弄疼你了。”  
“还好。”诗人嘴上说着还好，可表情却透露出明显不是那么一回事。  
武士有些懊恼地揉了把头发，眨了眨眼睛，一把将人拉进了怀里。诗人还光着身子，被已经穿戴整齐的他忽然这么一扯，顿时就觉得这情景是在是尴尬极了，连忙想要挣开束缚，武士却再次抱紧了他，下身向前挺了挺。  
诗人惊讶道：“你又——？”  
武士不再给他说别的话的机会，便堵住了他的唇，同时一只手摸上了诗人的胸膛，捏住了那通红的小小一粒。  
“唔！”诗人陡然睁大了眼，压低声音道，“你疯了！这回是真的有人！”  
两人都能明显听到，隔壁隔间里传来的哗哗水声与赤脚踩在地板上的声音。  
武士却只是专注地看着他，手滑向了诗人的下面，捞起他刚才就半硬的那根仔细套弄了起来。诗人想抽身出去，但男人身上最脆弱的那根被他握在手里，也不敢怎么动得太厉害，于是只好任由自己的那根在他的手里也变得高高翘起，顶端冒出淫液。不得不承认，的确舒服极了。  
诗人正欲闭上眼好好享受一番，武士却把手拿开了。  
“喂……”诗人有些不满地看着他。  
“别急，我用别的地方让你舒服。”武士一口咬住了他的锁骨，将诗人的两只手折到身后，用浴巾绑了起来，不让他触碰自己被挑逗得肿胀起来的性器。  
“你别这样。”诗人有些急了，“我们就用手吧，动作太大的话会被别人听到的……唔！”  
武士低头，竟是一口含住了他小小的乳首。  
“啊……不要这样弄它，不要……”强烈的刺激冲撞着诗人的大脑，武士用舌尖一下又一下地舔弄着那硬起来的一粒，同时另一手指揪住他的另外一边，粗糙的指腹在上面来回碾磨着，诗人的那根早已硬得发疼，却得不到爱抚，可怜地颤抖着吐露出透明的液体，他情不自禁地向前送着自己的下身，低声啜泣道，“好难受……你放开我，让我摸摸它……”  
“不行。”武士将嘴唇从诗人的乳尖上移开，分开时还连出一条银丝，坏笑道，“我说了要用别的方式让你舒服。”  
武士吻遍诗人的全身，头一路下移，吻到诗人的大腿根处时，他犹豫了片接，接着便含住了他肿胀的顶端。  
那一刻，诗人蓦地挺直了脖子，浑身一阵剧烈的战栗，“呜！”他无法遏制地高声呻吟了一声，接着张大了嘴，无声地呼吸起来。  
诗人性器的形状很漂亮，颜色红中偏粉，勃起到极致时弯弯的有些上翘，武士轻轻地握住根部，顺着龟头一直舔到了后面，接着他含住一整根，来回吞吐了起来。另一只手趁机伸进了诗人的后面。这一次，武士强忍着下身的涨痛，决心要好好对他。  
当诗人就快要到达巅峰的时候，武士吐出了他的分身，同时手指离开肠壁，将诗人整个人拖了起来。  
诗人正准备迎接即将到来高潮，冷不丁被他这么对待，有些慌了，睁着水蒙蒙的眼睛软糯地问：“怎么了？”  
武士以行动回答了他，他将诗人的腿高高抬起放在自己肩上，下身往前挺，整根没入了进去。经过刚才一番云雨和武士仔细的扩张，这次的进入要顺利许多，而当武士再次找准了位置撞击上去的时候，诗人猛地直起了脖子，一口咬在武士的肩上。  
随着武士一下狠过一下的抽插，诗人的呻吟声终于从他的唇齿间隐隐泄露了出来。武士腰肢摆动，性器在爱人的后庭里不停进出，诗人的那根却只能可怜巴巴地在空中摇晃，诗人被他折磨得快要疯了，过程中竟低声抽泣了起来，生理性的泪水不受控地从泛红眼角处滚落而下，身体深处传来的强烈刺激掩盖过了一切理智，“呜呜……啊……啊……”诗人开始放声呻吟。武士的撞击持续了大概有半个小时，隔间的人似乎也察觉到了什么，不多时便匆匆离开。在持续不断的快感浪潮中，诗人的性器青筋鼓起，最后颤动着射出一股又一股的白浊，他半睁着眼，泪水润湿了红透的双颊，嘴角挂着唾液，平日里优雅的模样荡然无存，此时的他只像个被人玩坏了的破布娃娃……诗人竟是这样，被操干得直接射了。  
“嗯……”武士他机械地撞击着诗人的臀，察觉到连接的部位已几近麻木，快感却依旧持续从下面的那一根传来，他也将近到了极点，最后，他低伏在诗人身上，让两人的身体以最紧密的状态连结在一起，低吼着射进了诗人的体内。  
完事后，两人以这样亲密的动作抱了许久，武士才舍得将诗人放开。  
诗人的双腿已经站不稳了，他的下半身还在不断战栗，被直接插射的快感余韵竟是持续到了现在，武士放开他后，他柔软地顺着墙壁滑坐了下去，大张着腿，浓稠的精液从两腿间淌出，与地上的水渍混在一起。而武士就像兜兜转转流浪许久，终于寻觅到了此生归宿的犬类似的，将诗人的上半身禁锢在自己的臂弯内，细细密密地吻着他的脸、他的脖子、他的锁骨，像是要把他的气味永远印刻在脑子里。  
那天直到很晚，两人才回到家中。

第二天一早，诗人醒来时立刻被下半身疼痛难忍的知觉给击倒了，他的腿又酸又软，连正常站立在地上都没法做到。昨晚淫乱的一幕幕开始在他脑中回放，他望着躺在自己身边安然沉睡的那人，恼怒地锤了他一下。  
“怎么了？”武士睁开睡意朦胧的眼，有些迷茫。  
“你说怎么了。”诗人头疼地说，“从今天开始直到下个月，你自己做饭！”  
武士问：“是有哪里不舒服？”  
“你说呢？”  
武士便从被窝里爬起来，在诗人额头上蜻蜓点水般轻吻了一下，接着将他整个人打横抱了起来，放到了窗边的榻上。  
今天是个难得的雾霾天，灰蒙蒙的雾气笼罩在建筑物上层，远处潮风亭的楼尖直入云端，凉爽的秋风灌进这小小的房间内，郁结在诗人心中的不满被一扫而空。  
武士坐在墙边，仔仔细细擦着他的刀，神情专注宛如直视着自己的爱人，诗人忍不住问：“如果我不离开，你就打算这么一直和我生活下去么？”  
“实际上，我每天都想着未来。”武士说。  
“哦？”诗人来了兴致，示意他继续说下去。  
“我要做名震一方的武士，我想走遍从南往北，从森林到荒漠，从大海到河流。我要让每一个习刀的人都认识我，知道我的名字。”武士在爱人的面前，就这么用平静的口吻述说着这些词句，仿佛从他口中吐露出的不是什么豪言壮语，而是勾勾手指就能办到的事情那样简单。  
“我信你。”诗人心中莫名有些怅然，“你是说到就能做到的人。”  
“可你知道吗。”武士抬起头，放下了手中的到，走向坐在窗边的诗人。清晨的海风拂过他银色的发丝，他蓝色的眼中写满了真挚与憧憬，倒映出窗外景色，与他的爱人。来时是孤身一人的他，如今已有了依靠。  
“我预想的每一种未来，里面都有你，我的爱人。”


End file.
